


Teen Wolves - Deleted Scenes

by nothoughts_headempty



Series: Teen Wolves [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Deleted Scenes, M/M, Puppy Pack, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothoughts_headempty/pseuds/nothoughts_headempty
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is just a series of deleted scenes from a different fanfic, and won't make sense unless you've read it.Apparently, even when you're not actually making a show, there's sometimes deleted scenes. Whether it's a whole storyline that made the episode too long, or just one fun scene that didn't quite fit in the episode, some scenes just weren't meant for the real story.But I refuse to let go of stuff I've written, so this is my little deleted scenes bonus feature for Teen Wolves. If you haven't read Teen Wolves (which is just my own little Teen Wolf spinoff about the puppy pack), you can read it here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468892/chapters/59054455
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Nolan Holloway/Original Character
Series: Teen Wolves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876315
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Episdode #103 - Lunar Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in episode 3, I wanted to have a story strand that followed the sirens, and showed what happens to them on a full moon. _Unfortunately_ the episode was just too long, and this strand ended up feeling really unimportant to the episode at large, so I cut it out. But I still think that the scenes were really fun, so here's Kai going feral on the full moon and Ryder trying to keep them contained.

**FIRST SCENE OF THE EPISODE**

EXT. BEACON HILLS - NIGHT

The clouds part in the night sky to reveal the MOON - one night away from being FULL.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kai leans on their windowsill, looking up at the MOON. They seem on edge.

RYDER (O.S.)  
Ready for tomorrow?

Kai looks back as Ryder approaches. She nudges them to the side and leans on the windowsill next to them, smiling.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
(teasing)  
Hope you didn't forget the full moon.

Kai silently looks back at the moon. Ryder suddenly becomes concerned.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
You didn't, right?

KAI  
(distracted)  
No, of course not.

Ryder studies Kai, who ignores her.

RYDER  
Okay... well...

Ryder pushes off the windowsill and walks backwards towards the bedroom door, watching Kai as she goes. They don't move.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
...See you tomorrow then.

Kai makes a small noise in acknowledgement, but doesn't look back at Ryder.

Ryder gives them one last concerned look before leaving the room.

* * *

**AFTER COREY AND THEO LEAVE SCOTT'S HOUSE - FINAL SCENE OF ACT ONE**

INT. MARIS HOME/RYDER'S BEDROOM - DAY

Ryder lays on her bed, scrolling through her phone. A CRASH outside her room draws her attention, and she gets up to investigate.

INT. MARIS HOME/HALLWAY - DAY

Ryder sticks her head out of her bedroom door to see Kai walking down the hallway, humming slightly. They turn back to look at her, and grin widely.

KAI  
Ryder!

They skip over to her, looking impossibly happy. Ryder, however, looks terrified.

RYDER  
Come on, Kai. You haven't lost control on the full moon since you were a kid.

Kai pouts at her exaggeratedly.

KAI  
(petulant)  
I _am_ in control.

Ryder raises an eyebrow at them.

RYDER  
Oh, yeah? What do you want to do right now?

Kai grins, and their eyes FLASH PINK.

KAI  
I want to find Nolan.

* * *

**AFTER THEY CHAIN UP ALEC**

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - DAY

Ryder steps back and admires her handiwork, holding the last shreds of a roll of DUCT TAPE.

Kai wiggles desperately in their desk chair, causing themself to turn in a small circle. Ryder has wrapped the duct tape around their entire UPPER BODY and the back of the CHAIR, keeping Kai trapped.

KAI  
This isn't necessary.

Ryder tosses the duct tape onto Kai's bed.

RYDER  
Yes it is.

Kai pouts.

KAI  
(petulant)  
But I'm _fine_. I just want to go see Nolan.

Ryder puts her hands on her hips.

RYDER  
Need I remind you that if I let you go find lover boy in this state, you'll _kill_ him?

KAI  
(whines)  
No I won't.

RYDER  
You can see him tomorrow.

Kai starts getting more frantic, their teeth becoming SHARP and their eyes GLOWING PINK.

KAI  
I. Want. To. See. Him. _Now._

Ryder sighs and sits on the bed.

* * *

**AFTER LIAM SNAPS AT ALEC AND THE FULL MOON RISES**

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Kai pushes themself in circles in the desk chair, while Ryder watches them exasperatedly.

KAI  
Let me go.

RYDER  
No.

KAI  
Let me go.

RYDER  
No.

KAI  
(whiny)  
Let me _goooo._

RYDER  
For the last time, Kai. I'm not letting you kill Nolan.

At the mention of Nolan's name, Kai becomes more feral, leaning down to try and bite at the duct tape.

Ryder sighs and calmly grabs the rest of the duct tape off the bed. She rips off a small piece and uses it to cover Kai's mouth.

As she does this, Wade walks past the room. He stops and walks back into the doorway, taking in the scene before him.

WADE  
Aww, is widdle baby Kai having trouble with the full moon?

Ryder turns towards Wade and glares at him.

RYDER  
Shut up, Wade. Don't forget the time you went wild on the full moon and tried to lure in _your_ deepest desire: your little stuffed elephant.

Wade flushes, and stomps away.

Ryder smirks and turns back towards Kai, who's trying to lick the duct tape off their mouth. Ryder groans.

* * *

**AFTER THEO AND COREY FIND THE BLANK NOTEBOOK**

INT. MARIS HOME/HALLWAY - NIGHT

Wade loiters outside Kai's bedroom, looking incredibly suspicious. He tries to sneakily look through the bedroom door.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Ryder sits on Kai's bed, looking tired and fed up. She slaps Kai's face away every time they try to lean down and chew at the duct tape that binds them.

INT. MARIS HOME/HALLWAY - NIGHT

Wade leans back from the door, and looks around the hallway. He perks up as he sees Chelsea leave her room, and rushes over to her.

WADE  
Chels, I need you to do something for me.

Chelsea looks suspicious.

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Ryder has shifted to lay down on Kai's bed, using her foot to hold their head in place as she scrolls through her phone.

Suddenly, Ryder hears the faint sound of Chelsea SINGING. She groans and sits up.

RYDER  
What is _with_ this family? Can't any of you keep yourselves under control?

She moves to get off the bed, but stops and looks at Kai. She grabs their face and makes them look her in the eye.

RYDER (CONT'D)  
Kai, I swear to god if you're not here when I get back, I'm going to kill you.

Kai just smiles goofily at her. She glares at them, and drops her hands from their face as she stands up.

She looks back and forth between Kai and the door, before huffing and rushing out of the room as fast as possible.

INT. MARIS HOME/HALLWAY - NIGHT

Ryder rushes out of the room and down the stairs, failing to notice Wade on the other side of the door, watching her go.

* * *

**AFTER MARIS TELLS STILINSKI AND PARRISH THAT NONE OF HIS KIDS ARE KILLERS - FINAL SCENE OF ACT FOUR**

INT. MARIS HOME/KAI'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Ryder looks over her shoulder at the stairs as she walks back into Kai's room.

RYDER  
I don't know _why_ Chelsea thought it would be a good idea to practise her singing _now_ , but apparently she's--

She turns to look at the room and stops in her tracks.

The desk chair is EMPTY, covered in torn up duct tape.

Kai is GONE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were two more scenes in this strand, but I'm not going to include them because they have things that I want to explore in later episodes, and I don't want to give anything away. Also those last two scenes were just terrible. Essentially, the plan was for Kai to find Corey and Theo in the tunnels and try to lure in Theo, but Corey manages to save him. I really liked that idea, but in the end it just didn't work :(
> 
> I think Episode 3 worked way better without this strand (trust me, I was whining about how I thought the episode sucked for days until I decided to cut this out) but I had so much fun with the sirens and their dynamic as a family that it sucks that it didn't work. But oh well, I'll focus on this family again in a future episode, because I love these characters. And, hopefully, I'll find a chance for another full moon where I can have some fun with the sirens ;)
> 
> So far these are the only deleted scenes, since I'm still writing Episode 4 (I know it's been ages but I promise I _am_ writing it), but I'm sure there's gonna be other scenes that just don't quite fit, so this is where I'll post them as this series progresses. Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Episode #104 - Watchdogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was just a cute scene with Corey and Theo that I wrote at the beginning of episode 4. I wish I could have kept it in, but it was too long and it disrupted the flow of the episode :(  
> But hey, at least we have another deleted scene now!

**AFTER THEY MAKE THE PLAN**

INT. GEYER HOME/KITCHEN - DAY

Corey walks into the kitchen, closely followed by Theo.

THEO  
What the hell are you doing?

COREY  
Helping with the plan to watch the sirens.

Theo narrows his eyes, and Corey can't help but grin.

COREY (CONT'D)  
And _maybe_ trying to get you alone with Liam.

THEO  
What am I, twelve? You don't have to manufacture situations for Liam and I to hang out.

COREY  
Oh, so you're a relationship expert? When was the last time you had real romantic feelings for someone?

Theo flushes.

THEO  
Who says I have romantic feelings? Who says I have feelings at all?

Corey gives him a look. Theo sighs.

THEO (CONT'D)  
...I still don't need your help.

COREY  
Oh, yeah? What would you be doing without me?

THEO  
Easy. Nothing.

Corey frowns.

COREY  
What? What do you mean nothing?

THEO  
I mean I'm going to ignore the problem until it goes away.

Corey looks at Theo sadly.

COREY  
It's not a _problem_ , Theo. You're allowed to like him.

Theo looks away.

THEO  
(soft)  
...I killed his alpha, Corey. I'm not exactly boyfriend material.

Corey smirks.

COREY  
So that's what you want? To be his boyfriend?

Theo sputters.

THEO  
(flustered)  
What? No! Shut up, I just said I'm _not_ boyfriend material.

COREY  
But you want to be?

Theo looks at Corey suspiciously.

THEO  
Do _you_ want me to be? Liam's your friend. Why would you want him to be with someone like me?

COREY  
Because I think you and Liam are good for each other. And you're my friend too, Theo. I want my friends to be happy.

Theo looks caught off guard, and Corey grins.

COREY (CONT'D)  
Plus, I'm already sick of your obvious pining.

THEO  
I'm not _pining_.

Corey snorts, and Theo frowns.

THEO (CONT'D)  
...I liked you better when you were scared of me.

Corey laughs, and Theo reluctantly smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flustered Theo is literally the only thing I care about thank you and goodnight.
> 
> Mostly posting this now because episode 5 is taking a while. Uni is kicking my ASS my dudes. Actually I'm editing this as a way to procrastinate animating for an assignment bc Maya keeps crashing and I'm about to have a mental breakdown so I just need to think about flustered Theo for a moment to calm me down lol.


End file.
